fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BlackDarkness679/Hunter Blood: Character Stories(Wulfgar)
Long long ago, more exactly six years ago, invaders from outer space arrived on Earth, they were known as the Phoenixes, a race that were conquering other worlds and making them become either their slave or allies in their of plans ruling the universe. The resistance, which consisted of some of the inhabitants of the planet tried to deal with all, but in the end the battle was lost, with the result of the half human, half wolf species disappearing for still continuing to oppose the invaders. The fate of the eradicated race seemed to be set in stone, yet fate sometimes can be surprising, our story here is about the one that will continue to fight for the future and put a stop to these invaders. The story of one of our protagonists starts here and now. Three days passed since the Phoenixes killed the still rebelling race, with the cry of an infant sounding in a rainy storm near the coast of a beach, the little humanoid wolf was scared, sad and lonely, the cruelty of this tragedy to him couldnt have been any worse. The little baby wasnt gonna survive for long, the fact he did for three days so far is a miracle, much like the next thing about to happen, an unknown figure shows up in front of the boy and extends his hand towards him, the screen becomes black. Time skips to nine years later from that day, someone was seen on the beach, under the heat of the sun rays, blazing on the shining sand and salty blue water, turns out that certain someone was a huge turtle, a humanoid turtle to be precise, meditating in a yoga position, inhaling and exhaling slowly as he was focusing. But there was something else lurking behind him and suddenly jumps out to attack the humanoid turtle. The' 'meditating turtle was pretty quick though, capable of grabbing its cane and whacks the attacker in the head hard enough to leave a lump on its head. ???: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow....that hurt!! Why did you hit me that hard!! ???: If you were to attack any other being, they wouldnt have hit you any less harder then I, Wulfgar... Wulfgar: You are the worst!! Hitting a kid that hard, that shouldnt be allow--'' ''The boy would receive another strong whack to the head before he could finish his sentence. Wulfgar: OOOOW!!! What the heck was that for!!! ???: Watch your language Wulfgar, while you might not be my son biologically, i wont tolerate such fool talking from you, on top of that, you need to train better if you want to become a good hunter given your bloodline and heritage as a wolf. Wulfgar: Give me a break old man!! I hate training, i hate learning and most of all i hate you for putting me through this hell!! I want a better childhood!! The boy was still young so him whinning and being childish isnt something new for kids his age or in general. But the half human, half turtle person knew what was best for him, a wolf needs to know how to hunt and take care of himself when left alone, if he was gonna have the sames style of life as most human turtles around, he would fall prey to the many dangers from the outside. ???: If you listen to me and do what i say, i will give you a big reward Wulfgar Wulfgar: Reward?!? What reward? ???: First the training and then you will see The little wolf boy was disappointed that he wasnt telling him what it is, but he proceeds to listen either way so he can get it at least. ???: Haaah....kids can be noisy, especially wolf ones.... ???: Wulong can we talk with you a little? Wulong: Oh? Sure thing... The humanoid turtle was Wulong, an old master with 3.000 years of knowledge and experience under him, both about Earth and most of the outer space and also about fighting, but his age slowed him down in the regards of the latter, as much as a turtle would move one distance to the other. ???: Wulong we all have discussed and...we came to the conclusion that you should drop Wulfgar out from our territory... Wulong: But chieftain...thats too much to ask for, not to mention he is a kid and he doesnt know how to take care of himself yet, we cant just let him go like that. Chieftain: We are sorry Wulong, we dont want to do this either, but he isnt a turtle like us, he is a wolf and they are not suited to be living with the other turtle kids, he is more violent, vulgar and dangerous if we dont always pay attention 24 hours a day on him...you are one of the wisest poeple around...please understand us on this. Wulong: .....haaah....please give me more time...if i cant change him enough to not be an issue anymore, then i will leave him in the wilderness. The chieftain would talk with the other turtles around him in silence before it would reply back to Wulong, giving him an answer on his suggestion. Chieftain: Three weeks....but be aware you will answer for any other trouble he gets in, he will be your responsibility entirely for anything from now on With that in mind, Wulong agreed and went out to see what was Wulfgar doing at the moment, he left him alone for quite some time as he was talking with the chieftain earlier. He looked around and there wasnt any signs of the boy anywhere, as if he vanished without a trace Wulong: Wulfgar?...Where are you son? '' ''After searching for some time, Wulfgar would be spotted by Wulong at the top of a rock from the beach, concentrated and sitting on all four limbs. Moments were passing as Wulong just stares to see what Wulfgar was up to, with the answer to that question immediately being revealed as he jumps with blinding speeds into the sea, splashing several meters of water in the air, at about 2 meters high at maximum from his landing. Wulong: Wulfgar! The old man shouted, he walks over to the place he jumped from and looks from above, he wasnt seeing the boy anywhere in the water, but then the sound of someone emerging back from the water is heard in the distance. Wulfgar was fine and not just that, he caught a bunch of fishes that he barely could hold them all in his hands and swim with them along. Wulong: You made me worried boy, but nonetheless thats very impressive of you to catch so many fishes in such a short time. Wulfgar: Well i have listened once to your lessons you gave me so far...surprisingly they worked! All thanks to you old man! Wulong was happy to hear that, yet more happy when the boy came to hug him tightly after he came back on the land and ran at him to give him such an unexpected thing all of a sudden. Under that vulgar and wild exterior he was showing, Wulfgar had a big and kind hearth, the old man knew this, even if they look cold and harsh on the outside, the inside is what really matters the most. Wulfgar: Sorry for acting ugly with you old man, i dont wanna cause you any problems or make you mad, but i feel like with others you act way too nice compared to the other kids...is because im different?... Wulong: Oh ho ho....dont worry Wulfgar, its true i might act different with the other kids....but i care of you as much as i care of them...hm...perhaps even more....thats why im more strict with you...when you grow up, you will understand.... Wulfgar: I love you old man.... Such words couldnt be described at all for Wulong, how touching they were to be heard straight out of Wulfgar mouth, it hurts him to think that he has to drop him in the wilderness in case he couldnt make him change a little. Life can be cruel and unforgivable at times. A week and a half later, Wulong was still giving his all to make Wulfgar change enough to not resort to leaving him behind as he agreed on with the chieftain, which would prove more challenging then it sounds, is not easy to domesticate a wolf, nonetheless a pup. Time was passing and Wulong made little progress with the boy, it was one of his biggest resposibilities he had in all his 3.000 years that he lived. Wulong: Haaah.....Wulfgar we should call it for today, its for you to sleep. Wulfgar:Uhm...okay... Once he finished making him fall asleep, not long will pass till the chieftain would inform Wulong to come at his place to talk with him once again. Chieftain: Wulong i know that we have talked that you need three weeks, but your progress with Wulfgar is close to nothing, i am trying to be as fair as possible with him....its just that he still made a lot of troubles.....complaints about starting fights with the others, talking rudely with some elders and bothering the turtles with his howling at night....im afraid all these repeatings of the same things over and over are too much at this point.....please drop him in the wilderness Wulong: Chieftain, please give me a little more time as we said, i promise i will change the boy Chieftain: Wulong.....i know its hard....especially that you lost your family during the war six years ago with the Phoenixes in an execution.....i realize Wulfgar would be your only family now ever since you brought him here and is attached to you as you are to him....but as a chieftain of my people, whom includes you as well....i cant let this go unnoticed anymore, hope you understand Wulong: Very well....im gonna tell him tomorrow that we go somewhere for his training and leave him without saying anything as he will be busy The unexpected happens, Wulfgar stood there the whole time at the entrance and heard their chatting, with tears falling over, tears of betrayal, anger and sadness, he felt he wasnt wanted anymore, that there is no place for him, driving him to run away. Wulong and the chieftain didnt even noticed when he got there without sensing his presence, they didnt saw this coming, the old man wanted to go after him, but the chieftain stopped and waved with his head no, Wulfgar wouldnt understand regardless if it was explained to him. Three days later from back then, the old man felt empty inside, he broke the fragile and innocent heart of a boy that lost his race, family, had no friends or anyone to trust on, besides him for the little wolf, losing that too since that day he heard it all. Wulong: Im so sorry my boy.....if you could ever forgive me..... The moment he was going enter inside, their alarm of danger sounded off, a large number of humanoid crabs where approaching at high speeds to their underwater land, the chieftain called as many turtles as possible to come with him and see what is the crabs deal. Chieftain: State your business here! Random Crab: We came here to collect payment for the majesty of the Phoenixes, whom demands from all inhabitants of the planet as always, you still didnt gave any for a long ass time and your late with it, so the payment is bigger, give it right now! Chieftain: We dont have at the moment enough, we need more time for th--'' ''One of them impaled him in the abdomen with their giant pincers, leaving a mortal wound, they didnt care if they had to take it by force, their jobs were to simply take it one way or another. Wulong was left in shock as much as the other turtles, but out of instinct he quickly took the lead and commenced an attack against the humanoid crabs, they had no choice but to fight. The battle was taking place for 2 hours now, most of the turtles were injured, Wulong on the other hand was still kicking pretty good, not even a sweat drop fallen out of him, yet even his talents and power arent enough to handle against the thousands of crabs of his own. Eventually he would be falling on the ground from an injury given to him on the chest, everything seemed to be over, one last attack would put him out of his commission. But before the final strike, an arm covered in grey or black fur in color, has blocked the pincer and it would be teared off from the respective crab as he was groaning in pain. ???: Leave him alone!!! The crab would get sliced in half, with the others going to attack the newly comed person which helped Wulong. After a closer look, the old man saw it, that was Wulfgar, he came back and he was facing off the crab people on his own. Wulong: Wulfgar.... Slicing and dicing, crab after crab, with his swift and agile movements, his ferocity and power, Wulfgar was making quite the number of bodies, guts and blood flying all over the place, screams of agony from the bloodshed occuring in front of anyone alive eyes. Wulong while wounded, still had the energy to fight, so he came to help Wulfgar as much as he can in his state, together they were able to take down nearly all of them. Although neither of them would figure one of them was hidden under the sand to perform a surprise attack, as such Wulfgar was the target and the pincers would go right through his chest, with Wulong witnessing in horror the brutal blow, yet more shocking would be that Wulfgar wound was healing rapidly and hardly fazed by it. The old man didnt have words for this, the wolf boy on the other hand didnt hesitate and pulls the crab arm off of him, shoves it in its attacker head before doing a decapitation with it. And in an act of anger, Wulfgar lets out a loud yell, the yell would wipe parts of the remaining crabs off, with their tough skins being skinned away from their body, leaving them as falling corpses on the ground. This was one of Wulfgar powers he wasnt aware of until now, it was more then enough to scare the rest of the humanoid crabs, in order to run away and leave them alone. Wulong:Seems like have some unknown potentials yet to be discovered.... Wulfgar would jump and hug him without thinking, he missed the old man, regardless of what happened days ago between them. Our protagonist was crying each day after him, their bond as father and son, even though not related by blood, was too great for him to ignore. Wulfgar: Sorry for running away....i have caused you trouble again....im a pain to deal with.... Wulong: No....i shoud be sorry, i hurt you back then so much...i was in pain without you Wulfgar...you are my one and only son in this world, i shouldnt have said any of that back there....forgive me my child..... The chieftain was barely alive, yet he couldnt help but simply smile at the sight of a father and son showing their love to each other as they were crying, this changed his mind and made him decide to let Wulfgar remain and be trained under Wulong till he grows as a fine hunter, they wont be separated ever again. Many years later, Wulfgar decided to change more and more after that moment, as time passed, he grew stronger, faster, tougher, more experienced and educated, older and above all else, more serious and mature. Thanks to Wulong, he found about all his powers he could have, developed them at their maximum and improved them as time went on. On top of that he was helping the turtle race whenever he could, protecting them from danger and taking care of them when they couldnt anymore, they all grew to love him and treat him as family now. But at one point, Wulfgar thought to himself, he doesnt know much about his past, about his race, that would make him make a decision for the future. During a night, Wulfgar packed his stuff and walked off of the underwater land of the turtles, leaving his home for the time being, but as he going away, he sniffs the air, the smell was very clear, he wasnt alone , the old man was meditating outside and waited for the boy to come. Wulong: Leaving without saying goodbye?.... Wulfgar: I told everyone i was leaving beforehand, i knew you would be outside so there was no point to go look out for you there. Wulong couldnt help it but smile to what Wulfgar said. Wulong: Haaaah....will you promise to return from your journey? Wulfgar: I cant leave my family alone forever....especially you dad Wulong: My, my you changed so much since you were a kid, its almost as you are not the same boy i knew back then There would be a moment between the two as they hugged each other goodbye for now, Wulong was about to cry, Wulfgar was trying to keep them in him. Wulfgar: Till later....old man.... Wulong would smirk on the last phrase, waving goodbye to his son walking away, Wulfgar waved back with a faint smile on his face. What adventures could await him? What persons he would stumble on? How long it will take all of this? Only fate can answer that, as for one thing certain, he has what it takes to save the world, he has the blood of a hunter in his veins, blood that will collide with others in future battles. This...is Hunter Blood. Category:Blog posts